


Après la tempête

by Ynys



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Choices, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Friendship, I mean it's just mentioned, Minor Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, One Shot, Post-Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, Torchwood References, but might be continued
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:17:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ynys/pseuds/Ynys
Summary: Doctor Who - Post saison 3Le Maître est mort, le cauchemar est fini.L'heure est à panser ses blessures. Mais c'est aussi l'heure des choix.





	Après la tempête

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Whovians !
> 
> La fin de la saison 3 de Doctor Who me trotte toujours longtemps dans la tête à chaque fois que je la vois. J'ai fini par écrire quelque chose dessus il y a quelques mois, et puis c'est resté – comme souvent – dans un recoin de mon ordi. C'est un OS pour le moment, qui se passe directement à la mort du maître. J'hésite encore à écrire une suite – qui se passerait du coup après le retour sur terre de notre trio – mais si vous êtes plusieurs à être intéressés, il se peut que je me lance.
> 
> Juste un petit mot concernant Martha. Je sais que ce n'est pas spécialement le personnage le plus apprécié du fandom, mais moi j'l'aime bien, et je regrette qu'elle n'ait pas été plus développée. Donc ne vous étonnez pas si elle ne se résume pas ici à « oh non, le docteur aime rose plus que moi alors je m'en vais ! ». Que vous soyez d'accord ou non, on peut comparer nos points de vue, mais je vous demande juste de respecter le mien.  
> C'est la première fois que je publie sur AO3, je suis encore un peu hésitante avec l'interface, soyez indulgents !
> 
> DISCLAIMER : Tous les droits reviennent aux propriétaires de Doctor Who et Torchwood, rien ne m'appartient. (vous connaissez la chanson)

Ce jour devait être le grand jour, celui où le Maître lancerait la guerre à travers la galaxie. 

Ce jour avait été le grand jour, celui où les oppressés s'étaient soulevés contre l'oppresseur, par la seule arme qu'il ne pouvait leur soutirer. Leurs pensées. Leurs espoirs. Maigres mailles du filet qui, durant une année qui avait semblée durer une vie, les avait protégé de la mort et du désespoir. 

Ce jour avait été celui où tout avait basculé, où le temps avait été manipulé. Une année avait été effacée. C'était une terre insouciante qui avait repris sa place dans la galaxie. Ses habitants étaient heureux. Ceux qui se souvenaient étaient soulagés. Celui qui avait massacré n'était plus. 

Pourtant, un homme pleurait. 

Il était resté de longues minutes à presser son corps sans vie contre le sien, le berçant comme un enfant, essayant lui même de trouver un certaine consolation dans ce mouvement sensé apaiser. Avec toute la rage qu'il y mettait, il ne faisait qu'accroître la souffrance. Il le secouait presque par instants, espérant ainsi qu'il reprenne vie. Tout son corps tremblait, les larmes coulaient en un flot silencieux et ininterrompu, creusant ses joues rouges, mouillant les cheveux du mort contre lequel il pressait sa tête. 

Il avait décidé de mourir. Le Maître avait fait ce dont jamais le Docteur ne l'avait cru capable. Il l'avait laissé seul. Définitivement seul. Sur Utopia, il avait soudain eu l'espoir, un espoir immense, inestimable... Et puis son ami s'était laissé emporter par sa folie dévastatrice, détruisant tout ce qu'il chérissait encore en ce bas monde et l'humiliant, lui, son ami. Une telle année aurait détruit n'importe quelle amitié, n'importe quel amour, quelque soit la force de la relation. Pas la leur. Parce qu'elle était construite de cela. Et il avait cru, enfin, avoir trouvé un moyen de l'aider... Une place, quelque part où lui même se sentirait utile, quelqu'un qu'il pourrait aider. Quelqu'un qu'il avait envie d'aider. 

Il lui avait pardonné, il lui avait dit, répété, il était sincère et son congénère était très bien placé pour le savoir... Le Docteur lui pardonnerait toujours. Malgré cela, le Maître avait préféré mourir. Tout ça pour « gagner ». Bien sûr qu'il avait gagné, si cette victoire était celle qu'il voulait. Une victoire sans gagnant. Lui, mort, laissait son meilleur ami, le dernier des siens, seul à jamais. Le Docteur ne pouvait rien face à l'absurdité de cette victoire. 

Le Docteur avait marché au milieu des cendres de son peuple tout entier, les mains couvertes du sang de tant de civilisations. Il avait détruit la société qui lui avait donné la vie, la terre qui l'avait nourrit, ces êtres si sages rendus fous par la guerre qui l'avaient vu grandir. Le Maître était tout ce qu'il en restait. Et assister à sa mort à lui lui donnait l'impression de revivre le génocide qu'il avait commis. Il regardait périr tout ce qu'il restait encore de cette époque. Il tenait son meilleur ami, le dernier survivant à ses côtés, le dernier souvenir, le dernier lien. Tout tombait en cendres entre ses bras. Tout glissait entre ses doigts. 

Impuissant. 

Alors, il s'était redressé. Lentement, il avait déposé avec douceur le corps du Maître sur le sol. Le visage fermé, le regard impénétrable, il avait dévisagé chacune des personnes présentes dans la salle. Pas un mot, pas un seul bruit, n'était venu troubler le silence de plomb qui servait d’atmosphère à la salle. Puis, toujours avec une lenteur extrême, ses yeux étaient retombés sur la cravate noire, la veste noire et la chemise blanche. Et ses yeux qu'il avait imaginé sous ses paupières, que le Maître avait fermé avec un sourire avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Après une profonde inspiration, il avait ramassé le corps, l'avait soulevé de ses bras pour sortir sans un regard derrière lui. 

Il n'avait même plus de larmes. Il n'était même plus triste, il était juste... vide. Une partie de lui était morte, celle où brûlait cette amitié si complexe, si forte et terrible, si profonde... Alors qu'il réalisait que tout cela était définitivement terminé, il ne trouvait en lui qu'un trou béant. Une douleur bien trop grande pour qu'elle s'exprime en sanglots. Une douleur qui serait bien trop dévastatrice s'il la laissait sortir. La perte était bien plus cruelle que ce que lui avait fait subir son ami. 

Jack avait détruit la machine à paradoxe avant que l'année ne s'efface. Son T.A.R.D.I.S était de retour plus endommagé que jamais, mais il s'occuperait de son état plus tard. Il n'y prêta pas même attention, à vrai dire. Il allongea le corps du Maître, abaissa quelques leviers et fixa, le regard vide, la colonne centrale descendre et remonter machinalement. 

Certes, il avait souffert et l'avait haï plus qu'il ne voudrait jamais l'avouer, même à lui même. Il avait été réduit à l'état d'animal,, pendant toute une année. Il n'avait été plus qu'une poupée dans les mains de celui qu'il désignait pourtant toujours comme son ami ; obligé de s'avilir, de vivre dans tente trop petite pour lui à même le sol et d'obéir à chaque ordre. Sortir à quatre pattes à chaque fois que le Maître agitait sa clochette. Manger la seule nourriture qu'on lui donnait, et qui confirmer l'était de chien docile auquel il avait été réduit. Le plus douloureux pour lui avait peut être été de regarder les autres – la famille de Martha – servir le Maître dans les tâches domestiques les plus abaissantes. Et surtout, être lourdement punis dès qu'ils osaient ne faire qu'esquisser un geste qui ne lui plaisait pas. Là aussi, il était resté impuissant. 

Mais finalement... Ca, c'était habituel à chaque fois que sa route croisait celle du Maître, bien qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'était jamais allé aussi loin. Non. Ce qui le blessait c'était sa mort. Son refus de se régénérer, son refus d'accepter son aide. Il l'avait laissé. Il l'avait abandonné, seul, à son sort de Dernier Seigneur du Temps. Peut être qu'il le méritait, oui, sûrement qu'il le méritait. De vivre pour l'éternité, d'arpenter à jamais l'Univers en âme solitaire, les mains pleines de ce sang qu'il ne pourra jamais laver, la tête pleine de ces images et de ces cris, les cœurs pleins de ces plaies qui jamais ne se refermeront. Il continuerait à avancer, bien sûr qu'il continuerait. Bien sûr qu'il ferait taire la douleur, les remords et les hurlements. Il les enterrerait au fond de sa mémoire et repartirait à l'aventure. C'était si simple, finalement. Si simple d'oublier. Mais à chaque fois infiniment plus douloureux, lorsque tout remontait. 

Il avait tout fait selon les rites Gallifreyens, pour son congénère. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, et il le lui devait bien. Un grand bûcher, au cœur d'une nuit froide et profonde. 

Avant, lorsque la planète ocre trônait encore dans l'espace, les cérémonies funéraires étaient des temps de rassemblement et de cohésion. Elles étaient rares ; un Seigneur du Temps ne mourrait qu'après une longue existence en treize différents corps. Le mort était donc généralement un Seigneur des plus sages et respecté, et il partait en paix. On honorait sa mémoire. Certains mourraient par échec de leur régénération, mais refuser de le faire... Il soupira. Le nom du Maître venait désormais compléter la maigre liste des quelques parias ayant osé refuser de se régénérer. Les autres n'avaient pas eu le droit à des obsèques dans les règles et les traditions, mais il le méritait. Il ne pouvait abandonner le cadavre du dernier des siens, par dignité, pour se racheter, même s'il n'y avait plus personne auprès de qui le faire.

Il ne s'attarda pas cependant, ne contempla pas plus d'un instant les flammes du bûcher lançant leurs piques brûlantes vers les sombres cieux d'une nuit parfaite. Il entra machinalement les coordonées du vaisseau sur lequel il avait laissé les autres ; peut être Jack et Martha l'y attendaient ils. 

Ce qui devait être fait avait été fait. Que les morts reposent en paix.

Lui n'aurait pas ce luxe.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lorsque la porte se referma derrière le Docteur portant le Maître, personne ne réagit. Le temps semblait figé, et le resta encore quelques secondes. Et puis, lentement, alors que chacun reprenait ses esprits, réalisait ce qu'il venait de se passer, la salle sembla reprendre vie. Comme si chacun sortait d'une longue agonie. C'était un peu le cas. Peu de mots furent échangés cependant, comme si ceux ci n'avaient la force nécessaire pour exprimer toute la singularité du moment. Douleur et soulagement mêlés. Martha passa de longs moments dans les bras de chacun des membres de sa famille et de Jack. Celui ci reprenait peu à peu figure normale, le temps que son métabolisme hors du commun répare ses blessures. On les avertit, au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, qu'on était prêt à ramener chacun sur terre. La famille Jones repartit ainsi, mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation Martha décida de rester sur place. Alors que sa mère ouvrait la bouche, elle lui caressa le bras pour la rassurer et lui promettre qu'elle revenait à la maison dans la journée. Elle voulait juste attendre le Docteur.

Jack resta avec elle pendant qu'on finissait d'évacuer la salle. Ils ne se retrouvèrent bientôt plus qu'à deux. L'immortel, assis sur les marches, faisait tourner son manipulateur de vortex entre ses doigts. 

Il ressentait encore la douleur, la douleur provoquée par chacune de ses morts, chacun des coups, chacune des balles. Tout. Il lui semblait que les heurts brûlaient encore sa chair et faisaient encore vibrer son crâne, ses dents, ses os. Usé par le temps, usé par la vie et la mort, son regard parcourait son corps, son corps si intact, ce corps qui n'était, finalement, qu'un mensonge. Une armure. Une armure contre les vagues de la marée du temps, le flux et le reflux, la vie et la mort. Ce corps, cette peau intacte, cachait bien plus de blessures qu'aucun homme n'en n'avait jamais connu. Bien plus de cicatrices que ce que personne ne pourrait jamais imaginer, mais elles étaient toutes enfouies. Pas une ne marquait sa peau plus de quelques secondes. Il aimerait, parfois. Il aimerait pouvoir arborer les marques de ses souffrances, tel un appel de détresse, s'érigeant en martyr. Il ne pouvait pas. 

Cette année... Cette année, il lui avait semblé avoir été plongé dans un enfer encore plus profond que tout ceux qu'il avait pu connaître. Et ce n'était pas peu dire. Cette année, il avait presque appris à oublier la douleur causé par la mort. Pire, il avait préféré être mort qu'en vie. Il aurait définitivement perdu la notion du temps si le Maître ne s'était pas amusé à le tuer une fois par jour, et toujours à la même heure. Et chaque jour, une mort différente. La rafale de balles ou les coups de couteaux, c'étaient les grands classiques. Le Seigneur du Temps s'en était vite lassé. Il lui semblait que ce que son geôlier avait le plus apprécié, c'était de laisser ses « enfants » s'entraîner sur lui. Il avait été le cobaye de toutes leurs nouvelles manières d'exécuter la population. Sa chair, lacérée, déchiquetée, puis, une fois mise à nue, transpercée par les rayons lasers les plus perfectionnés, irradiant chaque parcelle de sa peau. Entre autres. Il n'avait pas le temps d'être vivant. Non. Il avait passé l'année à mourir. A découvrir toutes les formes de nouvelles sensations en mourrant, qu'il n'avait pas encore eu le loisir de tester jusqu'ici. A chaque fois, le Maître s'amusait à faire durer ses supplices, testant ses limites et poussant les tortures physiques toujours un peu plus loin avant de l'achever. Jack pouvait désormais affirmer d'expérience être capable de survivre à toutes les morts, même celles l'amputant de certaines parties de son corps. Il renaissait presque intact, ce qui rendait les souffrances toujours plus profondes. S'il lui restait des traces de ses précédentes morts, peut être aurait il fini par être comme anesthésie ? Alors il avait appelé de ses vœux la mort, la véritable mort, celle qui l'emporterait pour de bon. Il savait pourtant parfaitement que c'était vain. 

Quand ses pensées s'étaient évadées, elles étaient d'elles mêmes allées s'égarer vers son équipe. Owen, Tosh, Gwen. Ianto. Peut être un peu plus lui que les autres, d'ailleurs. Son souvenir était le plus doux qu'il puisse trouver, bien qu'il soit également plein d'amertume. Il les avait revu, oui... D'abord, Gwen et Owen, puis Ianto et Tosh. Jack avait à peine pu les reconnaître, tant le Maître les avaient déjà abîmés. Il s'était amusé, avait laissé à Jack le choix de celui qu'il tuerait en premier... Pour finalement exécuter les quatre membres de son équipe sous son regard impuissant. Là encore, le tyran avait fait preuve d'originalité pour chacun des décès. Il avait aussi cherché à faire durer le « plaisir » toujours un peu plus longtemps, testant avec jouissance les capacités d'endurance des membres de Torchwood. Le regard détruit de Toshiko, suppliant et désolé de Ianto, les larmes silencieuses de Gwen creusant ses joues alors qu'une lame traçait doucement un sillon rouge sur sa gorge... Non, ces images ne le quitteraient jamais, non. 

Mais aujourd'hui, alors que tout était fini, que tout n'était même jamais arrivé, il se rendait compte que cette année avait été salvatrice. Il avait compris où se trouvait sa place. Tout ce à quoi il aspirait, en cet instant, était de rejoindre son équipe. Unie. Vivante. Courir derrière les aliens avec eux, supporter les sautes d'humeur de Gwen, les sarcasmes d'Owen, manger les pizzas végétariennes que lui commandait parfois Ianto pour qu'il garde la ligne, l'avoir, justement, son Ianto, pour lui tout seul... Il sourit, presque malgré lui. Non, ce n'était pas réellement le moment pour sourire, mais finalement ce qui venait de se passer avait eu de bon. Enchaîné, torturé, son esprit s'était concentré de lui même sur l'essentiel. Il avait eu tant de mal à s'en rendre compte... Désormais, tout était clair limpide. Si simple. Evident. A propos de ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il voulait vraiment. A propos de ce qu'il était, ce qu'il désirait et ce dont il avait besoin.Il allait pouvoir les retrouver alors que, durant cette année, il avait cru les avoir perdu à jamais. Oui, il avait besoin de sa team, et sa team avait besoin de lui. Ianto, encore plus que tous Plus il pensait à lui, plus il avait envie d'être auprès de lui. De prendre soin de lui. De lui montrer quelle place il avait réellement dans son cœur, une place dont lui même n'était peut être pas conscient il y a un an... Leur relation ne se résumait à l'époque qu'à passer du bon temps ensemble. Un partenaire de sexe pour décompresser. Ianto voulait plus, bien qu'il tentait de le cachait à son Capitaine. Celui ci n'était pas dupe, mais... Il ne s'était pas senti prêt. Pas prêt à passer le cap et se lier, s'engager dans une relation dont il connaissait déjà la fatidique issue. Il l'était, aujourd'hui. Bien sûr, leurs rapports ne serait jamais des rapports normaux, rien de bien rose, mais il s'en contenterait. Et comme on dit... C'est lorsque l'on perd quelque chose que l'on se rend compte de sa valeur. Lui, avait eu la chance de le perdre et de pouvoir le regagner aujourd'hui. A lui de saisir sa chance. 

Un mouvement à la périphérie de son regard attira l'oeil du Capitaine. Martha venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ils échangèrent un long regard et l'immortel y lut tout le trouble qui agitait la jeune femme.

Tout était fini. Enfin. Martha avait marché toute cette année, marché sur toute la surface de la terre, à travers vents et marées pour ce qui venait de se produire. Toute cette année, à œuvrer pour le succès d'un instant précis. Et elle n'avait même pas pensé le vivre. Voilà que maintenant, c'était fini. Elle avait survécu. Elle y était arrivé. Martha se le répétait inlassablement dans sa tête, mais ces mots semblaient trop irréels pour qu'ils s'impriment définitivement en elle comme une vérité de fait. Le Maître était mort. La planète était sauvée, la planète n'avait même pas réellement connu l'enfer dans lequel elle avait été plongée. Martha n'y croyait toujours pas.

Surtout, elle ne savait plus où elle devait être, où était sa place. Le doute s'était emparé d'elle tout à coup, lorsqu'elle s'était tenue entre le Docteur et sa famille. Lorsqu'elle avait réalisé que la vie allait reprendre son cours, et qu'elle aussi, allait donc pouvoir continuer à avancer. Dans quelle direction ? Pouvait elle seulement continuer à voyager avec le Seigneur du Temps, après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu ? Cette année d'errance avait définitivement changé quelque chose, au plus profond d'elle, et elle doutait d'être tout simplement capable de sauter à nouveau dans le T.A.R.D.I.S pour de nouvelles aventures. Pas après ça. Mais pouvait elle réellement laisser passer cette chance ? Pouvait elle réellement tourner le dos à cet univers merveilleux que le Docteur lui avait fait découvrir ? Merveilleux et terrible. Il semblait – et c'était l'une des leçons qu'elle retenait de cette année – que l'un allait rarement sans l'autre. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir supporter un nouveau traumatisme, mais qui sait où ses péripéties avec le Docteur pouvaient l'amener ? De plus, elle était sûre de pouvoir trouver sa place, sur terre. Auprès de tous ces gens, qui, même ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant l'année effacée, avaient besoin d'aide. Une année sans le Docteur, une année à ne vivre qu'avec son souvenir, l'espoir de le revoir un jour. Elle avait avancé, rencontré des gens, des tas de gens, de toutes les couleurs, sexes, genres, origines, opinions... Elle se sentait étrangement toujours aussi éloignée du Docteur, alors même qu'elle venait de le retrouver. Mais elle avait pris son envol, en un sens. Que pouvait elle faire ? Que devait elle faire ? Serait elle seulement capable de revenir à une vie normale après tout cela ? Reprendre ses habitudes, se lever, s'habiller, manger trois fois par jours, sortir dans la rue sans tomber sur une nouvelle race d'alien, s'extasier devant ses derniers achats des soldes... Y arriverait elle ? Mais était elle pour autant prête à continuer auprès de l'immortel ? Alors, elle était venue s’asseoir à côté de l'autre immortel présent. Elle le fixa quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche, hésitante. 

« Jack... Est-ce que... Il va revenir ? »

Ce n'était pas la question qu'elle voulait poser. Mais parler du Docteur était beaucoup plus facile que de lui demander ce qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir. 

« Je ne sais pas. »

Et le silence s'installa à nouveau entre eux, alors que chacun repartait dans ses pensées. Puis Jack ajouta, dans une tentative pour établir une conversation normale : 

« On n'a qu'à l'attendre un quart d'heure, et s'il n'est pas de retour on repartira avec ça. »

Il désigna son manipulateur de vortex. Martha hocha la tête, pensive, et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche. La referma. Ce fut encore Jack qui brisa le silence, décidant de l'aider à parler. 

« Est-ce que tu vas rester avec lui ?

-Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais, toi ? Est-ce que cette vie en vaut la peine, lorsqu'elle peut nous faire vivre ce qui vient de nous arriver ? » 

Sa voix était faible, tremblante. Elle ne regardait plus le Capitaine, ses yeux se perdaient loin devant elle, dans le vague. Jack lâcha un petit rire.

« Moi je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Même sans le Docteur, je suis plongé dans cet univers. Et crois moi, plus dans le côté sale qu'au milieu de toutes les merveilles intergalactiques. On s'y fait... Toi, tu as le choix. Je ne t'influence pas du tout, parce qu'à ta place, je pense que je serais tout aussi perdu.  
-Avant de le rencontrer, je... Je voulais devenir médecin, j'allais passer mes exams. Si je pars encore je ne reviendrai peut être jamais, mais si je reste... Je ne sais pas si je veux abandonner cette vie. Ni si je serais capable de la mener à nouveau.  
-Pourquoi devenir médecin, Martha ? »

Jack s'était tourné vers elle, et avait parlé d'une voix un peu plus assurée que jusqu'ici. Martha n'hésita pas un seul instant.

« Je voulais aider. Je voulais panser des plaies, soutenir, sauver des vies, en me disant que... qu'ainsi, je servirai à quelque chose. » 

Jack lui adressa un drôle de sourire qu'elle ne sût réellement déchiffrer, avant de se lever. Martha fixait ses mains, méditant doucement sur la question de Jack et sa réponse. La décision n'était peut être pas si difficile que ça, finalement. Elle était peut être même évidente. 

C'est à ce moment que le bruit du T.A.R.D.I.S leur fit tous deux lever la tête. Se précipitant hors de la salle, ils tombèrent rapidement sur la boîte bleue qui se matérialisait dans un des couloirs du vaisseau. Ils restèrent interdits, devant la porte de la machine. Échangèrent un regard entendu. Jack soupira puis s'avança le premier. Il poussa le battant d'une main et entra dans le T.A.R.D.I.S, Martha à sa suite. Le Docteur les attendait, appuyé contre la console, bras croisés, le regard toujours aussi vide. Après quelques secondes de silence et de gêne, où chacun cherchait ce qu'il devait dire et comment il devait le dire, le Docteur se redressa. 

« La machine à paradoxe a drainé toute l'énergie, il m'en reste juste assez pour un seul voyage. On va remplir les moteurs à Cardiff. »

Tous deux hochèrent la tête. Bien. Là bas, il serait peut être plus simple pour Jack d'annoncer au Docteur qu'après tous ces siècles à l'attendre, il repartait finalement à Torchwood.


End file.
